The Protomatrix pt 1
The Protomatrix is the first episode of Ben 10: The Next Gen. Plot The episode starts out with a prologue showing the day that Ken got his Omnitrix. In the main timeline Ken's, Gwendolyn's, and Devlin's parents mysteriously disappear. Ken, Gwendolyn. and Devlin split up and start looking around major cities where they might be. Devlin when to Washington D.C. Gwendolyn goes to Bellwood, and Ken went to downtown Omnitrix City. Heatblast 1.png|Ken about to scroll through Omnitrix Heatblast 2.png|Ken about to select Heatblast Heatblast 4.png Heatblast 5.png Heatblast 6.png Heatblast 7.png Heatblast 8.png Heatblast 9.png Heatblast 10.png Heatblast 11.png Heatblast 12.png Heatblast 13.png Heatblast 14.png Heatblast 15.png Heatblast 16.png Heatblast 17.png Methansian.png|The Methanosian Heatblast 3.png|Heatblast about to shoot at the Methanosian Heatblast shooting.png|Heatblast shooting at the Methanosian Heatblast shooting 2.png|Heatblast about to overtake the Methanosian It was there that Ken incounters a Methanosian with an omnitix on his chest trying to rob a bank. Ken quickly turns into Heatblast and shoots fire at the Methanosian, which then explodes do to the mathane around his body. Heatblast walks over to him while he is reforming. Heatblast ask the Methanosian "Who he is and where did he get an Omnitrix". The Methanosian doesn't say anything. His Omnitrix then started timing out. He turns into a plant and reforms then runs away, Ken chases after him, but he gets ahead. Ken temporally lost track of him then he sees a bright red flash of light he goes to the place where he seen the flash he then sees a shadow of someone that appeared to be his father. Ken shouted "Waaaait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" after the man left Ken then goes back to Tennyson Tower where he met with Gwendolyn and Devlin and explained what happened. Devlin told that not just their parents are missing all the Plumbers are." Ken replied saying that "It looked like him from what I could see but he didn't fight like him." Gwendolyn said that "If Ken was really thinking he would have turned into Wildmutt a tried to get a scent of the person." Ken was about to reply when the alarm went off, The team went to see what was happening. They went to the the crime scene where they see a Tetramand. Ken Four Arms 1 Transformation.png|Ken about to change into Four Arms Four Arms 2 Transformation.png|Ken changing into Four Arms Transformation 1.png Heatblast 4.png Heatblast 5.png Heatblast 6.png Heatblast 7.png Heatblast 8.png Heatblast 9.png Heatblast 10.png Heatblast 11.png Heatblast 12.png Heatblast 13.png Transformation Four Arms 3.png Transformation Four Arms 4.png Transformation Four Arms 5.png Transformation Four Arms 6.png Transformation Four Arms 7.png Transformation Four Arms 8.png Transformation Four Arms 9.png Transformation Four Arms 10.png Transformation Four Arms 11.png Transformation Four Arms 12.png Transformation Four Arms 13.png Transformation Four Arms 14.PNG Four Arms vs Tetramand.PNG|Four Arms about to attack Ken vs Tetramand.png|Heatblast fighting Tetramand turned into four arms and the two start to battle. Four Arms as the other tetramand "who he was", to which the Tetramand replies " You mean you don't know Tennyson. The two grabbed started pushing each. Four Arms ask Devlin and Gwendolyn if they were just going to stand their or are they going to help. Gwen distracts the Tetramand as Devlin then absorbs some asphalt and runs toward the two he changes his arms into a mallet and hits the tetramand.The tetramand said "that hurt so I'm going to make you hurt." Then the Tetramand attacks knocks Kevin and Gwen and knocks them out. He grabs a street sign and knocks Four Arms to the ground and he changes back to normal. The Tetramand walks over to Ken removes the Omnitrix. Tetramand grabs Ken's head and says "Thanks for the gift." The tetramand then releases Ken's head and walks away in which changing back to normal. Ken's head was facing him, but he only got a blurred vision at the person before he blacked out. Major Events *Ben, Gwen, and Kevin and all the Plumbers mysteriously disappear without a trace. *Ken's Omnitrix gets stolen. First re-appearences *Heatblast *Four Arms Characters *Ken Tennyson (First Appearance) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (First Appearance) *Devlin Levin (First Appearance) Villians *Unknown Omnitrix Wielder Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Ben 10: The Next Gen. Episodes